


Partners in crime

by GabyEliAlexz



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Fictober 2020, Flashbacks, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Partners in Crime, car accident mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Day 2 Fictober 2020Prompt: 31. "I trust you" | Song: Partners in Crime by FinneasWhile his husband is in coma, Janus looks back on their relationship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950487
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fictober20





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LynHaundend for beta-reading this lil' baby and being an amazing Fictober friend. Check her Fictober Collection!

Logan is in a coma. 

Logan is in a coma and you would expect a serial killer -a cold-blooded homicide- to fall in a coma due to something big, police included, shots from everywhere or he would have angered the wrong person. Even a victim being more difficult than usual. But no.

It was a car accident.

Something as mundane and simple as a car accident. Logan didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this. If Logan didn’t wake up… 

_ What would he do? _

He could feel a few more tears making his way across his cheeks. He was seated beside his bed on an uncomfortable and stupid hospital chair. He couldn’t look away from his body resting there. It looked so fragile. It looked so  _ dead _ . His heart flinched.

_ He’s not dead. He’s not dead. He’s not dead. _

_ Not yet.  _

Fuck! He wanted to scream. Why couldn't his mind shut up and let him believe his own lies?

He felt cold, lonely in his chair. He wanted Logan. He wanted him to cuddle him and tell him everything will be alright, even when it was clear that was not the case. 

The sound of the pulse monitor pounded on his head. He took Logan’s hand and gave him a little kiss.

“Nerd, you have to wake up. I can’t do this without you. You know what a mess I am. I forget everything. They’re gonna catch me in an instant if I do it alone.” he whispered, lips brushing his lover’s hand. 

*---*

He was desperate. He had looked everywhere and yet he couldn’t find his second pair of yellow gloves, the ones he used when the job was done and the only thing left to do was clean. Where were they?  _ Shit. _

“Darling, you forgot it again,” he said to his husband, who was methodically cleaning their mess. Picking up a blooded plastic here and there. He couldn’t help but smile, Logan was so beautiful, even when he had his ‘I’m working, don’t bother me’ face.

“I did not forget a thing. I checked everything in my list. Twice.” He was stoic, serious, no emotions leaked in his voice.

“Then, where are my gloves? It’s not the first time you don’t bring them.” He whined. He didn’t know how Logan bore with him.

“We already discussed this after The Incident, Dee.” His voice had a little tone of annoyance. “They are your gloves, not mine. Therefore, they are your responsibility, not mine. I bring my utensils, you bring yours.”

“But babe… Why did I marry you, then?” he smirked. He would pay for this, he knew it.

“Because I know how to use a scalpel.” 

He laughed. “And taxes, too. Don’t forget it.” 

They looked at each other and Dee whispered. “I love you, nerd.” 

Logan rolled his eyes fondly, but he could see him blushing.

“I love you too, Dee. But we have to hurry. We have twenty-three minutes and fifteen seconds left and there’s still a lot of work to do”

“On it, babe.”

*---*

Memories of both of them working together flooded his mind. 

They were so good together. Their routine was impeccable thanks to Logan, but he always liked to spice it up a little. Make his nerd smile, even just for a second.

He still remembered when they met. 

*---*

Both of them were new at this. They were making justice the way they knew how: killing all the bastards in the world. Therefore, it wasn’t surprising when they ended up meeting in the office of the same bastard, a pedophile, both of them ready to kill him.

They meet face to face in the janitor room. The air felt heavy. It looked like they were having a staring contest, both of them looking for a tell. What were the others' intentions?

Actually, there was not much room for excuses. Both of them in disposable suits, with disposable gloves and masks, and armed. 

“Do you want a pic or something pretty boy?” Janus said with a smug expression, even when he was mentally punching himself.  _ What the hell is wrong with you, Janus? Of all things you could say, you said that?! _

His companion raised an eyebrow, incredulous, and huffed. “I have no time for this. You’re messing with my schedule. If I may...” he took his things and prepared to get his job done, he still had time. 

“You’re leaving? Do you know how suspicious you look dressing like that? I could report you, you know?” 

“Yes, I have a bastard to kill. I believe we are in the same circumstances, you look as suspicious as me. I really don’t think you’re going to report me, I really hope you don’t. I trust you. Please, tell me I’m not making a mistake.”

Janus stood there, surprised by the whole interaction and smirk. He had to be honest, he liked the guy. Hell, he didn’t know him and was trusting him with something so delicate. 

“I wouldn’t trust me if I were you, people call me Deceit for a reason. You want a hand, tho?”

Everything stayed quiet. The nameless man froze and frowned like he was trying to make sense of what he had said. “Are you offering me a hand? As in the physical part of the body? Because I will have two to spare in a few.” They looked so adorable when they were confused.

“No, I'm not offering you a literal hand. I am asking you if you want help killing the bastard.”

The man made a little  _ o _ with his lips, he was surprised. He cleared his throat and gave him a little smile. “I would like that, thanks.”

Janus smiled and extended his gloved hand, “You can call me Deceit, nice to meet you.”

“You can call me L, if you want.” He shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too, Deceit.”

“Perfect, L. Let’s make this world a better place!” 

They were so in tune, no one would have thought that was their first time working together. They read each other so well, it was impressive. Janus was loving it. They complemented each other. He didn’t want this to end, he would hold on to this as long as he could.

Once they finished, he took them to a field outside the city. They talked for hours, about what they did, about why they did it, how many times they’ve done it, and to whom. 

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was time to go. L has said he needed to be at home before 3 a.m, they had an hour left. It was now or never.

“So, I know you’re a busy person with a schedule and all that...” he started. He took a deep breath and fidgeted with his shirt. “Do you have any spare time?”

L looked at him for a moment, he seemed to be analyzing him. Janus stopped fidgeting and tried to keep his nonchalant facade.

“Well, I have a very strict agenda. I like routines so most of my time is carefully planned.” 

The moon reflected on his eyes and he wanted to keep him by his side for the rest of his life. He wanted to know him more. He wanted to make him laugh, he wanted to hear him talk forever. He wanted it all.

“So if, hypothetically, someone asked you to go grab coffee tomorrow morning…”

“Hypothetically, I would probably say no.” Janus’s face fell.  _ Why did he even try? He was an idiot. Really Janus, what did you expect? _

L looked at him and apparently realized his mistake because he hurried to finish.“I already have plans for tomorrow morning. That’s why. However, I seem to recall I have nothing important in the afternoon.” 

Janus lighted up and smiled at him. He let himself hope again. He knew he had just met him, he knew it wouldn’t be perfect. But he didn’t want them to be perfect. He wanted a “them”.

“L?” he whispered.

“Yes, Dee?” The name made him blush. He was a lost cause, he was a gay mess.

“Would you like to go out with me? Let’s say… Tomorrow afternoon?”

L laughed quietly and nodded. “I would love to, Dee.”

*---*

That day was one of his most valuable memories. It marked a before and after in his life. Well, that and their wedding day. Just the two of them and two strangers as their witnesses: Remus and Virgil. They became their best friends after that, though. 

The noise from the machine went crazy and Janus didn’t know what to do. 

_ He’s gonna die. He’s gonna die. He’s gonna die. _

“Sir! Get out of the room, you can’t be here.” A nurse led him outside the room and he sat quietly on the floor. 

He felt numb. He didn’t want a world without him. 

“Janus… Janus…” 

_ Virgil? _

“Janus? Can I touch you?”

He crumbled. He threw himself at Virgil like he was a lifesaver and he crumbled.

“I don’t want a world without him, Virge. He cannot die. What would I do?” he said in between sobs, his eyes and nose red.

“Everything will be okay, Janus. He’s strong and he has a schedule to meet. You know how stubborn he is about that.” He smiled at that. Virgil knew him so well.

“You’re right” He whispered. “He’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Fictober Event 2020 on tumblr~  
> Check it out:  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
